Broken
by Rosie Cullen-Hale
Summary: When Lily Evans's home is attacked by Death Eaters, she's left with no parents, and a curse threatening to take her life. She was the main target, and to make sure she's safe, she's placed in James Potter's house. Will she learn to like, or even love him?
1. Prologue

Lily was woken by a blood-curdling scream. She shot upright and grabbed her wand from her dressing table. More screams followed, and she could hear someone running down the street outside her second story window. She glanced at her watch that she always wore to bed, and read out loud, "3:38…" She walked to the window and looked around outside, but didn't see anyone or anything.

She looked up and down the street, wondering if the screamer was alright. She noticed that everything was oddly lit up, as if something was illuminating the city. She looked at the dark sky, and gasped at what she saw. The dark mark gloated evilly at the neighborhood, floating above the house next to her. She stood in shock for a moment, and then, as if on a high, flew out her door and down the hallway.

She burst into her parents' room, and taking no care of their sleeping state, she shook them awake. "Wake up, mum! Come on dad, this is an emergency!" she cried.

"An emergency?" asked her father, John Evans, waking up more fully. He shook his wife, Maria, awake.

"There are wizards here. Bad wizards. They will kill us without mercy if we don't get out of her NOW!" Maria and John, startled, got up and followed Lily quickly to the kitchen.

Lily started to run down the hallway to Petunia's room, but her mother grabbed her hand. "Tuney's at Anna's house tonight," she said in a relieved voice. Lily nodded in acknowledgement, and, with a quick spell, opened a trapdoor under the kitchen rug. She ushered her parents quickly into the cellar. She started to climb back up the ladder, but her mother grabbed her hand again.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Lily smiled grimly.

"To fight," she said quietly.

"No!" cried Maria. "I won't let you get hurt!" Lily shook her head and continued to climb, yelling over her shoulder,

"I'm sorry, mom, but I've got to do this. Everyone in this city is in danger tonight, and not many people are going to fight. I need to do this." Maria looked at her daughter, a look of pain on her face.

"We love you, Hun. No matter what happens, just know that we are so proud of you." Lily, having stopped at the top of the ladder, said,

"Thanks, I love you too," And then she slammed the trapdoor shut, dragged the rug back into it's place, and muttered a quick spell to keep it hidden. She ran out the front door into the night, wearing only her PJ shorts and a tank top. She looked around, and saw what she hadn't been able to see from her window. A group of hooded figures, hunched around a crumpled body, shooting green spells at it. The figure screamed over and over again, clearly in tons of pain.

Lily whispered a stunning spell at one of the death eaters on the outer edge of the circle. He fell over backwards, but no one took notice. Lily sent several more stunning spells before the death eaters realized they were being attacked. They rearranged around the now-silent limp body. Lily ducked behind a trash can on the sidewalk, dodging the many hexes, jinxes, and curses that were being sent her way. She was hit by one, but made sure that they couldn't tell that she had been hit. She didn't feel physically different, but just very, very dizzy and sick. One of the Death Eaters cackled, and pointed at something above Lily. The rest of the Death Eaters laughed. Lily whipped her head around at the sky and her heart nearly stopped. The Dark Mark wasn't, as she'd originally thought, above the house next door. It was above her house. The front door was open when she ran out of the house, she remembered. The front door was never unlocked. She suspected that the neighborhood had a powerful silencing spell, so only she, her family, and the Death Eaters could hear anything that had gone on.

Taking care to keep hidden in bushes, Lily dashed back to her house. The door was locked. Casting spell after spell, she tried to open it, but she couldn't. She heard a scream from inside her house, and yelling. Then she heard silence, then laughter. She suddenly realized that her face was wet, and that she was crying quietly. She jumped behind a bush just as the door was flung open, and two figures stepped outside. She could just barely see their faces, and she wanted to kill the two students who she saw. Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. She would've killed them on the spot, had she not seen the still bodies of her parents through the open door.

The two Death Eaters jogged down the road to join the rest of their group, who, Lily now saw, had tortured her friend Sev's father. He was dead. He was very dead. Just like her parents….. Lily ran through the door to her parents' sides. Their bodies rested on the kitchen floor. They were glassy-eyed and still. She sobbed into her mother's chest as she hugged her, and she clung to her father's hand. She saw, through the kitchen window, the Death Eaters disappear, leaving Sev's dad's body in the middle of the street. Hours passed, and Lily stayed by her parents' sides. Lily began to feel the effects of the curse she'd been hit with before, and excruciating pain began emanating from her rib cage. She couldn't breathe. And suddenly, through the pain and suffering, she felt deliriously happy. She was going to die. She would miss many things, but the most important thing in her life was her family, and with the exception of Petunia, her family was all already dead. She was going to join them. In heaven. In a happy place. She would be at peace. Blackness began seeping through Lily's vision, and she passed out. With her body caked in dried tears, blood she didn't even know was there, and dirt, she still managed to look happy.

Hope you all liked it! It's not very good, but please review! The sooner you all review, the sooner I'll update!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I 'own' the mini-plot about Lily and James getting together! 


	2. AN

Sorry you guys, but I'm leaving on a trip for about 2 weeks to Poland, so I won't be able to update! I'll try my best to write on the trip, though, so I can update a lot when I get back! And sorry I had to write an AN. I hate when people put them in the middle of their stories, so I understand if you're mad at me!! When I get the other chapters up, I'll delete it if I can! 

~Brittanya


End file.
